This invention relates to the general field of materials handling, and more particularly to apparatus for distributing granular material such as animal feed from a bulk storage container to one or several locations of use. It is traditional to store such material at an elevated location and rely heavily on gravity to assist in the distribution of the material, but the well known tendency of such materials to agglomerate into clumps often of considerable size, and to bridge across open spaces, makes pure gravity feed unreliable.